When You Say Nothing At All, Part Two
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Confusing. Read and Review. :)


Rated: PG-13  
  
Storyline: Continuing after Because I Love You. This is kind of like an intro. There is no conversation in this part. But, don't worry in the next parts there will be interaction.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm too poor to own anything. Song: Here With Me, By Dido. If you watch Roswell, you probably now this song.   
  
  
  


When You Say Nothing At All, Part 2  
  
****  
  


Shelby walked out of the lodge. She breathed heavily. She knew Scott would come after her. But, Shelby didn't know if that was what she wanted anymore. When Scott and Juliette were together, all she wanted was Scott to notice her or say her name. Now that they were together she just wanted to her own time and space. She turned around and saw Scott trying to catch up with.  
  
_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory   
_  
"Just go back Scott." Shelby yelled out, not looking at him.  
  
Scott shook his head, "Tell me what is wrong Shelby."  
  
"Nothing. I just need time to myself." Shelby said bit her lip.  
  
Scott ran up to her, "Why are you shutting me out?"  
  
"Shutting you out? You think I'm shutting you out? I told you everything. Everything. And now I'm shutting you out?" Shelby asked stepping back.   
  
Scott nodded, "I love you Shelby. Why can't you except that?"  
  
"You don't know me! How could you love me?" Shelby ranted.   
  
Scott pulled Shelby into his arms. She had tears in her eyes. But, she stayed there with him. Shelby never felt so safe in her life. She wanted to stay in his arms right there forever.  
  


****  


  
Juliette bit her lip, she looked at Auggie. They had spoken since their kiss. She wanted to find out if he knew she just threw up her lunch 10 minutes before their kiss. And that her scars on her arms were bleeding. Why couldn't someone find out? But, at the same time she didn't want them to find out. She was confused about everything. Her feeling about Auggie, her mother, her life, her everything. She just wanted to run away from everything.   
  
_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
_  
"Hi." Juliette said meekly.  
  
Auggie turned to her, "Hello Jules."  
  
"Yeah, Why did you kiss me?" Juliette asked with a small smile.  
  
Auggie laughed, "Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"  
  
"That is so sweet." Juliette blushed.  
  
Auggie continued back to his sketching, "Just the truth."  
  
"Look at me for a second?" Juliette pleaded softly.  
  
Auggie turned to her and smiled, "What is it twig?  
  
"Do you love me?" Juliette asked meekly.  
  
Auggie nodded, "You know the answer."  
  
"I know you love me but, what if I did something stupid? Or I am doing something stupid?" Juliette asked on the verge of tears.  
  
Auggie looked at her, straight in the eye, "Jules what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, I'm kind of purging again." Juliette muttered.  
  
Auggie looked at her, not upset or angry, "Why would you do that to yourself Jules?"  
  
"I don't know Auggie. But...but I'm scared. And I need help." Juliette started to cry in Auggie's arms.  
  
Auggie nodded, "OK. OK. Hush...Don't cry..don't cry. We will work this out. Do you hear me Juliette? We will work this out!"   
  
Juliette just cried on his shoulder. She was glad she told him but, disappointed in herself.   
  
_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me   
  
_

****  
  


_I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
_  
Daisy sat down next to Ezra. She knew that if she sat down next to David, Ezra would get the wrong idea. And if she sat down next to Ezra, David would get the wrong idea. But, she had to sit somewhere. Ezra looked at her.  
  
Ezra looked at Daisy. He thought she looked so beautiful sitting there. Doing nothing. He didn't want to step himself up for nothing.   
  
"Is it OK that I sit here?" Daisy asked.  
  
Ezra looked at her. Of course was what he wanted to say. He had to think of something more smooth, more charming.  
  
"Yeah go ahead." Ezra said. Killing himself inside. Yeah, that was real smooth...real charming. Now she is probably going to go sit with David.  
  
Daisy could sense he was tense. She couldn't do much to calm him down. She was just as tense as he was. She bit her lip and tried to make conversation.  
  
"Summer is almost over." She noted. It was a lie. It was only July.  
  
Ezra shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Not that at Horizon we get a real summer."  
  
"I guess." Daisy replied.  
  
Ezra nodded, "Listen Daisy...whatever is going on between you and David, I can handle that. But, I don't need your pity."  
  
"This isn't a pity talk Ezra. I want to talk to you. And there is nothing going on between David and I." Daisy said taken back by Ezra.  
  
Ezra felt a bit foolish. He wanted to be charming and smooth and now he scared Daisy. He stared at his feet. And then looked up at her with childish smile.  
  
"Is there anything going on between us?" Ezra asked, less tense.  
  
Daisy shrugged, "I don't know. Weirder things have happened."  
  
"Yeah. You could be with David." Ezra said with a smile.  
  
Daisy nodded with a smile  


****  


  
_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
_Everyone was in the lodge, letting out a good scream. Scott stared at everyone. Juliette and Auggie seemed closer then before. Ezra and Daisy were smiling away, flirting. David was staring at Ezra and Daisy. And him and Shelby...he didn't know what he and Shelby were. Were they friends? A couple? Enemies? He never really knew. All he knew was he loved Shelby. He turned to Shelby. She was staring at her feet but looked up. She gave Scott a half smile. He only wish he knew what she was thinking.   
  
"Alright everyone we can sit down. Tonight well pass around the stick and just let out what is trapped inside. Feel free to say anything, no one can cut you off or respond while you are speaking." Peter told them. Throwing the stick to David.  
  
David caught the stick and started talking, "I wish I was home. And not here witnessing all this love-fest Its making me really sick. And I think if I have to watch any more of it I might go back to drugs." David threw the stick to Auggie.  
  
"I wish I could be known for my talents and not my disabilities. I wish Juliette could she how beautiful she really is. And that everyone will like her for who she is." Auggie looked around the room and threw the stick to Daisy.  
  
Daisy shrugged, "I'm not thinking anything right now. And thats all." Daisy threw the stick to Scott.   
  
"I wonder what my dad thinks of me. I wish I didn't have all the problems I have." Scott answered, Shelby looked at him a bit hurt. He threw the stick to Juliette.  
  
Juliette bit her lip, "I wish my mom didn't put so much pressure on me. I wish Auggie knew I loved him. And Peter and Sophie knew how much they mean to me." Juliette threw the stick to Ezra.  
  
Ezra stared at the stick for a second, "I'm glad I came here. I hope that I get out of here soon, but I'm glad I came here. At least, I found out the truth about my parents." Ezra threw the stick to Shelby.  
  
Shelby snatched the stick, "I wish I didn't push people away that care about me. I wish I could be more kind and caring. I wish I had a different life, that isn't so screwed up. But, of course I had too. I'm glad Jess is here and being helped. I'm glad that my stepfather's dirty secrets came out. I only wish I could be glad about myself." She threw the stick back to Peter.   
  
Everyone looked at Shelby. Including Peter and Sophie. Peter wanted to break the silence.  
  
"Well, that was uh...good everyone. Thanks for sharing. You can go back to your dorms now." Peter said, for the first time not knowing what to say.   
  
Everyone jumped up and walked out. Scott pulled Shelby aside.  
  
"Shel, whats going on between you and me? Are we going out? Are we friends? Do you love me? Do you hate me? I thought that after today...I thought we shared something." Scott told Shelby.  
  
Shelby looked at him for a second. She hated when he looked at her like that. His eyes twinkling as if he was in love. How could he be in love with me? She asked herself. She just snapped.  
  
"I guess you thought wrong." Shelby hissed, trying to walk away.  
  
Scott pulled her by the arm, "I don't think I was. I just don't know what is wrong with you. I know you feel something for me, I know it. And you know I love you, you know that. I wish you would just except that. Please."   
  
Shelby wanted so hard to say yes. She did. She looked at Scott and felt something. But, how could she tell Scott that? Feelings weren't her thing. She didn't answer Scott, just walked away.  
  
Scott yelled out to her, "You can walk away. But, that does change how you feel. And I how I feel. I love you Shelby Merrick!"  
  
Everyone in the lodge looked at Scott, some were chuckling, others awing, some rolling their eyes. But, Shelby turned around too.   
  
"I love you too." Shelby whispered. She felt her face grow hot but, she was happy. _  
_  
_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me_  
  
  


****  
  


Was it horrible? I had to think where I want this story to go. And now I know. But, I want everyone (mostly everyone) to tell me where they want my story to go. So review. Constructive Criticism is good. Anything is good. Hope you enjoyed.   
OH--And I'm working on a new story...not too good. And I'm working on the sequel to If The Sun Never Shone. I have written like 6 different copies. I just have different emotions I want to get in. So we'll see.   
Thanks Everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
